Ruby's Story
by KarinaKamichi
Summary: This story is about what would probably happen if I were in the Naruto world. Please review.


**Story- _Ruby's Story, The Introduction_**

**Summary- _The Introduction of how I ended up in the Naruto world._**

**Disclaimer- _I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

It was a warm Summer day, Mom and Dad were off shopping. I was home on the computer, scanning through some TV's that were on sale, when one caught my eye. I hesitated, but since it was the cheapist, I went ahead and bought it, ordering it with one-day shipping. Shortely after, Mom and Dad came home with the groceries. I offered to help carry them in.

"Thanks, Ruby." Mom said. "I'd really appreciate that."

After we got the groceries in, I went straight to bed...

***THE NEXT DAY***

I woke up pretty late that day, Dad had already left for work. I anxiously awaited my package. Once it came, I signed for it. Bringing it into our huge living room, I sat it down on the coffee table, opening it. I was slightly disappointed at the size of the TV, but didn't want to complain, due to the fact I bought it for half the price.

Mom and I carefully set up the TV, repeatedly viewing the manual to make certain were following the right steps. After that, I turned it on and was astonished by the quality of the vision; it almost looked as if it was real. "WOW!" I exclaimed.

As I was watching TV, there was a knock on the door.

"Mom! Can you get the door?" I shouted. With no reply, I lazily got up from the couch.

"Hold on!" I said, as I entered the kitchen. I opened the door to find my cousins crystal, Jacob, and Andrew standing on the porch.

"Hey guys! Come on in." I greeted them, inviting them into the front room. We all sat down to enjoy the HD TV. After a few minutes, my mom walked in.

''OH!'' she screamed, jumping back. ''Oh, it's you guys I didn't even know you were here.''

My mom sighed in relief as she sat in a chair that was beside the couch. Picking up the remote, Crystal decided that she wanted to watch sports of all things. Something I absolutely HATED.

''Turn it back, Crystal.'' I said, in a serious tone. ''You know I hate sports.'' She nodded.

''No.'' she muttered. ''I need to know who wins.''

''It doesn't matter who wins, it's my TV.''

''You're suppose to satisfy your guests, not yourself. Remember?''

"YOU'RE NOT MY GUEST! YOU'RE MY COUSIN!'' I retorted.

''Stop it you two!'' Mom shouted. We ignored her, as we continued to fuss.

''Give me the remote!'' I shouted, reaching for the remote. Getting hit in the face, I jumped on top of her in anger, grabbing the remote.

''Get off of me!'' she hollered.

''Not unless you give me the remote!''

''No!''

While we were fighting, the TV went off.

''Did either of you hear me? I said...STOP FIGHTING!'' Mom shouted, pulling us apart. Thankfully, she pulled me back, ALONG with the remote. _Success!_ I mentally cheered. Looking at Mom, I cursed beneath my breath, seeing that she was fuming.

''Look at yourselves!'' she nagged. You ought to be ashamed! Getting into a fight over something so rediculous. Sometimes I-''

I sighed, blocking her out. _Sometimes I really wish I lived somewhere else, somewhere I would WANT to live._ I stayed in dream land a few seconds longer, until I noticed my arm was shaking. It was softer at first then it grew more rapid. Mom was still rambling on about things I needed to improve, when she stopped right in the middle of speaking, as she noticed my arm.

''What in the world...?'' she mumbled.

I shouted, as a terrible sensation suddenly flowed through my body.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Crystal asked. I couldn't respond my mouth wouldn't move, I was paralized. After a moment, The TV turned back on, but the remote was still acting up. Then a huge voice rang, echoing through the house, _''Your wish is granted, but I warn you, you'll never see anyone you know again.''_ The A huge blast of light appeared, which seemed to be coming from the TV, then everything went black..."

*End of chapter.*

* * *

**A/N- _What did you think of it? This was only the opening/introduction, so please review._**


End file.
